Athena Asamiya
Japón |Altura = 163 cm |Peso = 49 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B |Familiares/Relaciones = Princesa Athena (ancestro) |Ocupación = Cantante Pop, estudiante |Gustos = Juego de té de Peter Rabbit, cartas de fans |Odios = Saltamontes |Hobbies = Crear páginas de internet, compra por catálogo, adivinación |Comida = Pasteles de arroz en forma de hoja de Maple, Daifuku de fresa, churros |Deportes = Lacrosse |Habilidad-especial = Cantar |Musica = J-Pop |Medidas = 83 cm, 57 cm, 82 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Poderes Psíquicos + Artes marciales Chinas }} Athena Asamiya (麻宮アテナ, Asamiya Atina) es un personaje del antiguo título de SNK Psycho Soldier y una descendiente de la Princesa Athena del juego Athena. Ella aparece más tarde en The King of Fighters. También ella tuvo su propio juego RPG Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life en 1999 lanzado únicamente en Japón para la PlayStation. Ella es quizá más reconocida por los cambios de vestuario y peinado en cada título de KOF. Athena fue un personaje bastante anticipado para el lanzamiento de The King of Fighters y los desarrolladores relatan que estan constantemente trabajando y puliendola en cada entrega. Su sobrenombre oficial es The Psychic-Powered Idol (El Ídolo con Poderes Psíquicos). En la encuesta de popularidad del sitio Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el personaje favorito N° 10 con un total de 1,020 votos. __TOC__ Historia Athena es una escolar moderna de Japón. Ella hizo equipo con su amigo, Sie Kensou, para pelear en nombre de la justicia. En Psycho Soldiers, ella era uno de los "heroes de la luz" que defendieron al mundo de las fuerzas de Shiguma. Sus poderes psíquicos se creen que son más transmigrados hacia ella más que por herencia familiar. Como tal, ella es referida en ciertas veces como la reencarnación de la Princesa Athena. Saga de Orochi En The King of Fighters, ella es aprendíz del estudiante de Kenpo de Kensou, Chin Gentsai. Ella ha pasado la mayoría de su vida recluida en las montañas de China entrenando. Su equipo participa en los torneos como una forma de entrenamiento y para salvar a la gente de aparentes amenazas. Otras veces, ingresan para destrozar fuerzas malignas. En el torneo de 1996, Chin parecía perturbado por la energía que percibía y no quería involucrar a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo sorprendieron tras redoblar su entusiasmo por el evento e ingresaron. Su éxito en el torneo es mostrado más adelante en los siguentes años donde recibieron infinidad de cartas de fanáticos. Athena en particular tuvo un impulso enorme en popularidad. Sin embargo, Chin rechaza las propuestas de entrar al torneo pues no quiere que sus estudiantes olviden el propósito de su entrenamiento. Determinada a hacerle cambiar de parecer, Athena le dió una carta de Kaoru Watabe. El contenido de la carta le ayuda con sus argumentos de que su publicidad mueve a la gente a ser mejores, que es en escencia, otra forma de salvar a la humanidad. Convencido de que sus estudiantes estan mejorando, les permite entrar una vez más. Tras el torneo KOF '97, el equipo Psycho Soldiers conocen a Kaoru, que viaja ahora con ellos y es incluso un Striker en KOF 2000. Saga de NESTS Por este tiempo, Athena se vuelve una famosa estrella pop que asciende en las encuestas con sus conciertos. Ella le da la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante, Bao, cálidamente y espera que él de lo mejor de si. Adicionalmente, se vuelve más consciente y preocupada por Kensou cuando este pierde sus poderes, ella permanece optimista con él, diciendo que sus poderes pueden restaurarse. El trasfondo de su equipo en The King of Fighters 2000 revela que el equipo se encontraba en la base de NESTS durante su colapso en las finales. Durante ese momento, Athena quedó atrapado bajo los escombros y se desmalla. Pese a que no tiene memoria del incidente, Kensou la salvó gracias a una energía latente dentro de el. Desde entonces, Bao sufrió de una extraña fatiga y posteriormente enfermedad. Esta energía es más tarde revelada como "El Espíritu del Dragon". A pesar de que ella tiene dudas acerca de los extraños métodos de su maestro, ella decide unirse a los torneos de esta saga para ayuda a Bao y a Kensou con su predicamento. Saga de Ash Desde el principio del inicio de estos torneos, los Psycho Soldiers no entraron al torneo de KOF 2003 pues Kensou y Bao se fueron en un viaje de entrenamiento durante un año entero con su maestro Chin para que Kensou pudiera dominar al desconfiable "Espíritu del Dragón". No queriendo perderse el arreglo de este año para los torneos, Athena unió fuerzas con Hinako Shijou y Malin para formar el equipo High School Girls, una extraña, pero en cierta forma exitosa y fuerte formación. Para KOF XI, Athena se reune con Kensou tras su año de entrenamiento, y Momoko, una de las fanáticas de Athena con también poderes psíquicos. A pesar que Athena ni alguno de los Psycho Soldiers tienen un rol mayor durante los torneos de KOF 2003 hasta KOF XI, parece que ella está destinada a enfrentar junto a Kensou y Bao al poderoso Ron y sus secuaces, que intentan robar el Espíritu del Dragón. Personalidad Athena es bastante extrovertida, sermoneadora, y amigable. Ella es una chica felíz con virtudes correctas y morales bien definidas. Ella atesora a sus fans y da lo mejor de ella para luchar por ellos. Por otro lado, ella puede ser un poco llorona y en ciertos casos demasiado asustada para pelear. Ella frecuentemente le reclama a Kensou por flojear durante el entrenamiento. Ella esta más que consciente de su enamoramiento por ella pero usualmente elige ignorar sus intentos pues al parecer le averguenza. Otros medios de la serie, como los drama CDs y mangas, implican que Athena tiene una ligera atracción por Kyo. Poderes *'Lectura Mental:' Athena puede leer los pensamientos de otras personas. *'Telepatía:' Athena puede proyectar pensamientos hacia otras personas. *'Telekinesis/Psychokinesis:' Athena puede mover objetos con solo quererlo. *'Proyectil Psíquico:' Athena puede disparar una esfera de poder psíquico. *'Espada Psíquica:' Athena puede materializar una espada con sus poderes. *'Barrera Psíquica:' En su juego, Athena puede rodear su cuerpo con un escudo de energía. *'Aura Psíquica:' Athena puede atacar enemigos con un Aura a su alrededor y usarla en sus puños para causar más daño. *'Teletransportación:' Athena puede teletransportarse a ella y a otros. *'Reflector Psíquico:' Athena puede crear una barrera que refleje proyectiles. *'Curación Psíquica:' Athena puede sanarse a sí misma y a otros con sus poderes. *'Fénix Psíquico:' Athena puede crear un gran fénix con su energía alrededor de ella. *'Capacidad Extra-sensorial:' Como es visto en KOF: Another Day, Athena puede sentir a gente en peligro. Ella puede usar esta habilidad también para adivinar eventos futuros. Habilidades *'Canto:' Athena es una estrella del J-Pop. Estilo de Pelea Athena aprendió Kung Fu con Chin Gentsai, posiblemente el estilo de Wing Chun. Su estancia de batalla esta aparentemente inspirada en Liuhebafa. Atuendos A lo largo del KOF Athena cambia sus atuendos dando mas estilo de pelea. *KOF 94 - 96: Obstenta un jomper con un gi muy parecido al de yuri y su pelo es lazio. *KOF 97: En ese caso trae un vestido rojo con blusa lila, su sprite es el de KOF 96 *KOF 98: Trae un vestido corto con un color rojo claro (Al ser Dream Match) similar a la 96. *KOF 99: Su traje ahora es un sueter rojo con un short rojo, su pelo luce corto y el atuendo es mas claro *KOF 2000 y Days Of Memories: Trae un vestido rojo parecido al de chun li pero este es mas corto y por debajo un short, en Days Of Memories trae por debajo una falda. *Como Another Striker en KOF 2000: Ella usa su armadura de oro. *KOF 2001: Es mas parecido al de Maki de Street Fighter *KOF 2002, Neowave y KOF 2002 UM: Su atuendo al ser Dream Match es una blusa roja y mangas azules con una minifalda roja por debajo trae un short azul (El mas utilizado por las Cosplayers) *KOF 2003: El atuendo es similar al de KOF 2002 solo que es mas rojiza el cuello forma un corazon y la falda es ondulada (Tambien es usado por las cosplayers) *Maximum Impact: su traje se identico al de KOF 2000 solo que trae hombros largos *Another Day: Usa un traje con un sueter rojo y una falda a cuadros de azul y verde *KOF XI, 99 EVO, XII y XIII: Aqui athena cambia por su propio traje de colegiala en el XII su traje es de negro y en el KOF XIII volvio con su propio traje. Cuando ejecute su SDM, HSDM y LDM puede verse como contrasta los golpes cambiando sus diferentes atuendos. Musica *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters 94, 2002, Athena On Stage *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 95 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters 96 *'Psycho Soldier Remix 97' - The King of Fighters 97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters 98 *'Psyco Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters 99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel for Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'PURE ~at good old days~' - The King of Fighters XI *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Theme "Athena"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'The Life of an Idol' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Psychic Madonna' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'You Feel For Me' - Athena On Stage *'Psycho Dancer' - 100 Mega Shock!s Image Songs * Psycho Soldier - Psycho Soldier * Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters 94 * My Love ~Yuki wo Dashite~ - The King of Fighters 95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (en Athena vs Kensuo) * Psycho Soldier Remix 96 - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Shiyo - The King of Fighters 96 * Koi wo Machi Kirenai - Neo Geo DJ Station * Psycho Soldier Remix 97 - The King of Fighters 97 * Present Holiday - for The King of Fighters 98 * Open Your Eye - Neo Geo DJ Station 2 * Kizudarake no Blue Moon - Psycho Soldier, The King of Fighters XI (puerto PS2) * The Song of Fighters II Dobladores * Rushina - Psycho Soldier (en el juego) * Kaori Shimizu - Psycho Soldier (canciones) * Reiko Fukai - The King of Fighters '94 * Moe Nagasaki - The King of Fighters '95 * Masae Yumi - Neo Geo CD Special * Tamao Satou - The King of Fighters '96 * Yukina Kurisu - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters: Kyo * Haruna Ikezawa - The King of Fighters '98 ~ presente * Robyn Gryphe - KOF Maximum Impact (voz en Inglés) * Lily Kong - KOF Maximum Impact 2 (voz en Inglés) * Miwa Gardner - The King of Fighters XII (voz en Inglés) Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *Neo Geo CD Special - como guía *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *SNK Gals' Fighters *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje de ruleta *Maximum Impact - personaje de ruleta *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Cameos *Fatal Fury Special - cameo en el ending de Jubei Yamada *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden *Days of Memories *The King of Fighters 2 Animes *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personajes Similares *Princesa Athena *Asina Ver también *Athena Asamiya/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites Galería Image:Athena_asamiya_2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' por Shinkiro Image:Athena_asamiya_2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' por Nona Athena asamiya 2002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' por Nona Athena asamiya 2003.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2003'' por Falcoon Athena asamiya xi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XI'' por Hiroaki Athena_kofXII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' por Eisuke Ogura Image:Athena_asamiya_mi2.jpg|Athena en KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Image:Athena_asamiya_mi_b.jpg|Traje Alterno de Athena 011.png|Trofeo Athena KOF XIII 019 Idolo Psycho Soldier (secreto).jpg|Logro Athena KOF XII 1895412-gallarycard117.png Athena.jpg athena-i92.jpg athena-k94.jpg athena-95art.jpg Athena96.jpg athena-97alternaterare.jpg athena-kof98.jpg Athena99.jpg athenakofxi.png AthenaWinXIII.png Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Psycho Soldier Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes de China Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Mascotas de SNK